1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device having an air-guiding structure and in particular a heat-dissipating device capable of dissipating the heat generated by the transistors around the CPU and reducing the ambient temperature of the periphery of the CPU.
2. Description of Prior Art
A heat sink or heat-dissipating device is used to facilitate the heat dissipation of the central processing unit (CPU). Also, heat-dissipating fins are used to form an air-guiding structure to help the heat sink or heat-dissipating device to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic elements in the periphery of the CPU. Such kind of heat-dissipating device is for example disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M265695 entitled “Heat-dissipating device having air-guiding structure”.
According to the above, in the existing heat sink or heat-dissipating device, in order to facilitate the heat dissipation of the heat-generating electronic elements in the periphery of the CPU, it is necessary to design an air-guiding structure to guide the airflow to the periphery of the heat-generating electronic elements intended to be heat-dissipated. The solution for air-guiding structure is achieved by either directing the flowing paths formed between each heat-dissipating fin toward the heat-generating elements or providing air-guiding pieces on each heat-dissipating fin, so that the airflow can be guided to the heat-generating elements. However, since each heat-dissipating fin is serially provided on the heat pipe to facilitate to reduce the temperature of the condensed end of the heat pipe, the flowing path between each heat-dissipating fin has already reached a certain high temperature. If the heat dissipation of the heat-generating elements is achieved by the airflow blowing through the above heat-dissipating fins, the temperature difference is too small and thus insufficient or even unhelpful for heat dissipation.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.